Principessa Isabella Marie Swan
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Bella is left with no one when charlie dies and Edward leaves again, she heads to the one place where she has been offered a home; the Volturi. But what happenes when she finds out Edward isn't what he seems and what happens when Edward finds out she has enough power to destroy him. Please give it a chance I suck and summaries R&R BellaxAlec
1. Prologue

**Hi, I know this hasn't been updated in ages but I'm stuck on ideas, I have however gone over it because I realised my spelling and grammer was appalling, its not perfect now but its a lot better than before.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM!**

**Prologue:**

**BELLA:**

I had just got back from the hospital I knew I looked a mess; Charlie had just passed away from a heart attack. This month I had lost Renee, Phil and Charlie; I was at breaking point. Along with this a month ago I had lost my best friend because I had gone off to Italy to save my boyfriend from killing himself. The Volturi had told us that I had to be changed in to a vampire or be killed, Edward had promised and we had got away unscathed. The house was cold and empty without Charlie, I wanted to cry but I held it together Edward would be here now and I wasn't going to bother him, he had be acting odd ever since we had gotten back together. He was distant and I had a feeling I knew what was coming soon and I didn't know what I would do, I sat down on my bed and waited for him to climb through my window.

**EDWARD**:

Carlisle and Esme had just left for Alaska with the last of their needed belongings, the only one left was Alice and she was being deliberately difficult whining about wanting to say goodbye to Bella, it puzzled me, she was only some human. After the disaster in Italy where Alice had presumed I had gone there because of Bella and brought her there 'to save me' when really I went because I believed my true love Tanya had been ripped to pieces and burnt. I had caught Alice's mind thinking about speaking to Tanya before she left so I was relieved, I had to stick with Bella to keep up appearances and to do what was expected but I had grown tired and it wasn't fair on Tanya who understood but didn't like it. Alice ran down in to the living room and she was not happy, I didn't need to read her mind to know what she found out.

"How could you? With that whore Tanya Edward, I cannot believe you cheated on Bella I'm going to tell her everything." Alice spat, she made to leave but I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her she looked at me in fear.

"You talk about, look for or speak to Bella ill rip you apart. You tell anyone about me cheating on the pathetic human and ill scatter the pieces." I snarled leaning in to her fear ridden face, "And if anyone finds out about this _conversation_ and I'll make sure they don't find the ashes." I spat as I threw her out the door.

"Leave now and remember." She hopped in her yellow Porsche and drove away without a backwards glance, sighing I locked the door and ran to Bella's hoping she didn't beg me to stay like last time.

She was led on her bed reading wuthering heights; she looked up and smiled a small smile putting the book down. I stayed by the window so I could leave straight away.

"Bella we need to talk." I stated slowly and she froze. "It's not working, it's different with everything that has happened the family's gone and we won't bother you again like I planned before." I waited as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing to fight my decision I assumed but I was wrong.

"Just. Get. Out." She breathed her eyes still closed; I didn't need telling twice I hopped out the window running back to my car speeding off to Alaska.

**ALICE:**

I hated him, what he was doing makes me sick but I had never seen him like that and I knew he would keep to his threat. I had to work out how to calm down completely or Jasper would notice one thing I knew for sure I would never forgive Edward for this, taking away my sister he was practically signing her death warrant. I hated him and his whore.

**Bella:**

I knew it, I felt it coming but today of all days. I had just lost Charlie and now Edward had taken my second family again, he had also signed my early death because of the deal he made with the Volturi. I thanked him in one way; at least I didn't have to stay in this lonely house I was going to Italy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella:**

As I strode through the halls of the Volturi castle people bowed to me as I passed, it had taken nearly 50 years for me to get used to being treated like this being waited on hand and foot and having thousands spent on me just because I had said I liked something. When I first arrived at the Volturi a broken human girl Aro had taken me on straight away as his daughter bringing me two very dedicated uncles with him. He made sure everyone treated me as a princess to the point if I told someone to go out and bring me a bear to eat it would be here in minutes, I didn't like the attention and the waiting services at the beginning and it didn't help that during my change I had become a stunning beauty that put Rosalie to shame, but I liked it now it had its perks and just last week Father had decide to officially crown me Principessa Isabella. Many things had changed over the years and with the help of dad uncles Marcus and Caius I had come out of my shell, oozing confidence but I made sure I never took a human life because I had too much respect for Carlisle even if I had taken countless vampires. My powers also made me known; I was a wisher. I would wish for a gift and I had it no matter what is was as well as my mental shield from my human years. Walking towards the throne room answering my father's summons the doors were opened for me, I spotted a new addition to the room an elegant white marble throne with emerald and diamond stone detailing was set next but behind my father.

"Ah _mia figlia_ as the new princess it's only right you take your place, we also need to discuss the announcement ball in your honor." Aro said as he came down and took my hand leading me to my new throne, I sat like a royal straight back head high hands placed either on the arms of the throne or delectably in my lap. Aro beamed.

"You will be the perfect _Principessa_. Now for the ball it will be in 1 week's time, the preparations are being made and invitations are being sent out to every vampire in the world." He gave me an uneasy look, "That includes the Cullen's who will be arriving and 2 days." I nodded.

"I understand _padre_ I am over him but I will always like the family it brings me no upset I assure you." I got up kissed my father's cheek and swept from the room to find Jane, if we had a ball to prepare for we needed to shop. I had grown to love shopping now I didn't feel bad about taking and spending money but it wasn't the same without my best friend. I still counted her as my best friend and sister I blamed the family leaving solely on him, Jane was my sister. She was simply amazing happy and bouncy unless on a mission my father's favorite not including me, if possible we had gotten closer since I had started dating her brother 2 years ago Heidi was my third sister the three of us were usually inseparable and so were our boyfriends. I was with Alec, Jane was with Felix and Heidi was with Demitri, I teleported to Jane's room where she sat with Heidi.

"Ladies we need to go shopping." Both heads shot up.

"When and why?" Heidi asked and I grinned.

"I'm a Princess and I get a ball in my honor for its announcement, its being announced tonight." We were all jumping up and down squealing and that's how the guys found us.

"What's going on in here?" Alec asked as he came in and wrapped his hands around my waist whiles Dem and Felix did the same.

"You're dating a Princess!" Squealed Jane before I could open my mouth a round of congratulations was said before us girls headed out shopping. As I was officially a princess now Dad had insisted on my own guard unit even though I could take on an entire army myself, he said Princess' shouldn't need to therefore I was to have a guard. The entire Volturi guard was immense not very many people knew it consisted of more than gifted vampires that Aro had introduced to everyone, in total there was 50 vampires in the Volturi, including 8 gifted, 4 leaders, 2 wives 6 shoffurs/escorts and 30 fighters. As I had Jane and Heidi with me I only had to take 4 fighters with me that would keep to the shadows and only come when needed and look after the bags so we wouldn't have to go to the limo on our own. Hitting the shops we were looking for THE dress; it had to be perfect. We were searching for hours but I didn't find it I might have to go to Paris or Rome this week I did however bye 7 pairs of heels 4 pairs of jeans 6 dresses 4 tops and some beautiful jewelry before heading back to the castle. I placed my bags down where they would be put away for me I changed in to jeans, t and flat pumps to go hunting before the speech to the full guard I ran to the nearest forest, another thing I had was enhanced vampire speed strength sight and hearing. Even to a vampire I was barley a blur, taking down a bear and a couple of dear I headed back where Jane and Heidi were waiting to help me prepare for the announcement of the ball which meant father had already called a meeting. I wore an elegant knee length strapless silver dress with emerald beading, silver stiletto shoes with emerald jewelry to match I looked stunning. The girls left to ready themselves I sat and read until I was called where I would be walked to the throne room usually Alec. It was the same process every meeting except this time I would be sat up front on my thrown next to my father and for the first time in a while I was a little nervous to how the guard would accept me. A light tap on my door signaled Alec was here he kissed me lightly and held out his arm for me to take as we made our way down, the doors were thrown open for me and I was lead in the middle of the room Alec kissed my knuckle and fell in to his position on the guard.

"Welcome everyone today I am bringing good news, mia Bello figlia Isabella is to become the new Principessa." Aro announced arms open wide in grand gesture, every one of the guard dropped to one knee heads bowed Principessa was murmured around the room. I looked up to dad with raised eyebrows to find him beaming round I was pretty sure if he was in privet he would be jumping up and down clapping. I rolled my eyes.

"Rise." They stood tall and proud. "I thank you for accepting me as your Princess, I will honor the position." Alec came forward and led me to my thrown where I sat waiting for my father to continue.

"There will be a ball in 1 week to announce it to the world, the first of the guests will be arriving in tomorrow, a day earlier than planned the rest will be continuing to arrive throughout the week and I want everything to be perfect for this ball." The silent threat was in his happy words clearly, father dismissed everyone I was asked to stay behind.

"Tomorrow the Cullen's and the Denali's will be arriving at 10am there will be only main guard in attendance you will be sat cloaked, I don't want you to be seen until the ball if possible and if you do decide to reveal yourself to anyone just make sure to shield their minds please. In fact if you could shield everyone's mind unless I ask you to remove them that would be wonderful Isabella." Aro explained, I smiled.

"Of course padre the shields are up as we speak." I turned to Caius. "Mia zio, where is your wonderful wife?"

"Anthiendora is in the main library I believe mio caro." After kissing father Caius and Marcus' cheeks I teleported to the library to speak to Anthiendora, she had been teaching me for years how to carry myself as a royal so I wanted to know about the crowning.

"Dora I need your help." She was at my side in an instant checking I was ok, I smiled she was always fussing.

"I have just left father and I was wondering if you could teach me about the crowning." I asked attentively.

"Of course mio caro, it is a simple process where you will be brought in let to the middle of the room where you kneel on an ornate cousion accept the pledges and Aro places your tiara on your head and that will open the grand ball after you have been led to your thrown." I was shocked it was simple the only thing I had to worry about was what I looked like. I headed back to my room and was surprised to see Alec pacing.

"What's the matter?" I asked rushing over and placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled.

"Bella since I've met you even as human you caught my eye, then you gave me the honor of going out with me and I have grown to adore you even more." He got down on one knee and produced a black velvet box I covered my mouth in shock. "Ti amo Isabella Marie Swan mi vuoi sposare?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes yes yes." I practically screamed, as he slid a gorgeous platinum band with a heart shaped aquamarine surrounded by diamonds, on to my fingers. He stood and kissed me passionately, which lead on to more eventful things. After we led there just talking until it was his time to take over guard duties, I went to see Jane to tell her the news to I threw on shorts and a vest and headed to her room a floor down from me. I knocked on her door and was let in.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

"Oh nothing," I said sweeping my hair with my left hand to show a very visible ring, Jane's hand shot out and grabbed my hand, she started screaming jumping up and down, bringing Heidi who saw the ring and joined her.

"Oh my god Bella when did this happen." Asked Heidi.

"Earlier." I sighed at the memory, both girls demanded I explain exactly how it happened and by the end of it they were both dry sobbing.

"We're planning the wedding." The said in unison, I nodded if anyone would give me a perfect wedding it would be those 2.

We sat discussing the wedding until 9:30 when Jane and Heidi had to leave to prepare for the arrival of the Cullen's, I teleported to the throne room.

"Look." I yelled as soon as I entered pointing to the ring.

"Congratulations Isabella, when did he ask you?" Asked Marcus.

"Earlier." I knew I was smiling all over my face.

"I'm glad he has made you happy mia figlia." Aro said.

"Dad I'm going hunting before our guests arrive." I turned to leave but he called me back.

"Isabella I had some one go out and bring you food as I want you here for the preparations." He waves someone over with 2 flasks of grizzly blood, I thanked him and went to my room to change even though I was to be cloaked I wanted to look good. I threw on black leather trousers which were like a second skin, an of the shoulder black long sleeve top that flashed my navel and my favourite Christian Louboutin black stiletto low ankle boots. I put my hair in a loose bun at the nape of my neck letting my fringe sweep down around my face, I checked the clock and realised the Cullen's would be in the throne room in 10 minutes so I picked up my black cloak and teleported back to the throne room where the guard we assembled apart from Jane who was escort for the day.

"Il mio Tesoro Isabella you had me worried, where have you been." Aro asked worriedly, I twirled.

"Presentable I do believe." I smirked as all the male guards eyes swept my figure until Alec cleared his throat and they all snapped back to facing forward.

"You do like to make an entrance mio caro but if you would like to take your seat." Caius sighed, I giggled and leapt up to my throne and sat down elegantly with the perfect air of a royal. The three brothers shook their head,

"She chose now to be in her playful mood." Marcus rolled his eyes, "you know how she gets all giggly, using her powers for mischief, and this is all we need." He pinched the bridge of his nose, I pouted and teleported to his lap.

"I don't know what you mean uncle." I grinned I heard footsteps so I teleported back and threw up my hood as Marcus dropped his head in his hands. Everyone straightened up as the doors we thrown and I re-enforce the shield placed on the room so the only people who could read minds we me and Aro. Jane glided in as she lead the Cullen's and Denali's in, I was shocked at the overall mood they brought it was down sad, upset and annoyance were clear I noticed **he** was standing close to Tanya, but what shocked me to the core was Alice. My bouncy best friend, my always happy sister was trailing mournfully behind the rest shoulders slumped; her usual springing lope was replaced by a dull glide. Her emotions were registering as regret pain and blearily upset, Jasper was looking and feeling hopeless and Edward was looking unnerved as he couldn't read anyone's mind. They all visibly pulled themselves together as Aro rose to greet them.

"Carlisle and friends welcome to Volterra I'm sure your journey was pleasant?"

I tuned the conversation out I was looking at Alice intently I glanced at Rosalie who was throwing Alice worried glances so I went in to her mind,

_**I hope Alice will be ok; she hasn't been right since Edward made us leave Bella I even miss the girl and this place a bound to bring up memories. But there must be something else I mean she's even given up shopping. **_I felt my jaw drop something was up so I looked in to Alice's mind,

_**I miss Bella; the last time I was here was with her my dearest sister that I never said goodbye to. I bet she hates me if she's still alive, I wonder if the Volturi caught up with her I hate Edward for what he did I can't believe he cheated on her.**_

I let out a low hiss that only Aro, Marcus and Caius heard and I got 2 questioning glances and minutely shook my head.

_**I can believe I couldn't look for Bella but after the threat I knew better I had never seen him like that.**_

I watched in horror as Alice remembered Edward threatened her and physically throw her out the door, I emitted a low growl that got more looks so I spoke to Marcus in his head.

_/I need to speak to Alice now I think I'm going to tear Edward Cullen's head of for what I just saw, I'm going now/_

He briefly nodded as I turned to speak with my father.

"Father." All attention was on me but luckily no one could see my face. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to call a short break as something urgent has just come to my attention."

"Mio caro what is it?" Aro asked,

"I need to speak with Alice Cullen immediately." I stated there were multiple intakes of breath and Alice looked up with dull black eyes.

"What do you want with Alice?" Jasper questioned not rudely just out of concern.

"She is in no danger I assure you." I said as I rose.

"But how do we know I can't read your mind actually I can't read anyone's." Edward muttered the last part more to himself but we all heard. I spoke to Alice in her mind.

_/Alice please trust me. /_

"Its ok guys its fine she won't hurt me I've seen it." She said and they all settled down I went over to Alice and took her hand, as Aro told Felix and Demitri to show the Cullen's to their rooms I teleported to my room grinning at the mess I had just created and left behind bby using teleportation. After Alice got over the shock she went back to the sad demener she entered with, I went over to my flask and passed it to her.

"You need to hunt but I can't take you out so drink this, its bear." I added as she went to raise an objection, she downed it and I was happy to see her eye return to gold. I threw up a sound bubble around us so we couldn't be over heard.

"Alice Cullen what the hell happened to you." I demanded, she looked at me confused.

"What's happened to the happy bouncy bubbly annoying pixie I used to know?" I said with my hands on my hips by now she was radiating confusion, I sighed.

"What don't you recognise your best friend." I dropped my hood and I wished I had a camera because Alice's face was priceless, I smiled and was slammed in to as she threw herself at me and sobbed her little heart out, it took 10 minutes to calm her down.

"Bella I can't believe it's you, I thought I would never see you again and you're gorgeous."

"I know but what's been going on, why did **he** threaten you?" I growled she stiffened.

"How did you know about that?" She asked in a small voice, I raised an eyebrow.

"I read your mind because Rosalie was worried and I wanted to know what got you so down, and I tell you now I nearly took his head of there and then." I hissed the last part and she stepped back in alarm, I took a deep breath to calm down. We sat down on my bed and she told me everything, by the time she had finished I was fuming and the weather showed it as a dark raging storm blew up from nowhere. Thunder and lightning was crashing down and the rain was falling in torrents.

"I can't believe him, that arrogant vile bastard." I yelled, there was hurried knocking on the door.

"Principessa Principessa are you ok." I opened the door to see a fighting guard outside looking rather scared.

"Yes I'm fine, if you could tell my father I will be down in 20 minutes." I shut the door and went back to Alice.

"Principessa?" She raised her eyebrow; I grinned and told her all about my crowning and the upcoming ball.

"So what's this about you giving up shopping you're not going to wearing last season?" I gave a shudder and Alice looked horrified.

"I haven't shopped for over a year. I need a dress we need to go shopping soon oh my god what if I don't fine a dress in time, what if I have to wear an old dress." She was hyperventilating, I smiled this was the Alice I knew and loved.

"Don't panic you can come to Paris or Rome with me Heidi and Jane we all need gowns and as it's my coronation I'm in desperate need. Personally think you will be impressed with my wardrobe." I got up and opened my closet which was as big as my room filled with clothes shoes bags and jewellery. Alice was jumping up and down squealing.

"Wow this is amazing I'm so proud. Is there any other surprises you want to spring on me." She rolled her eyes.

"Well;" I started as I brushed my hair with my left hand she shot out and grabbed and shrieked.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Alec." I sighed with a dreamy look on my face.

"Can I help plan the wedding?" She gave me her puppy eyes.

"Sure I'm sure Jane and Heidi would love your help." She looked uncertain.

"Uh Jane?" She said attentively.

"Oh yeah she's amazing you two will get on great, she comes off mean but really she's a sweetheart." Alice looked a little happier; I looked at the clock and sighed.

"We have to head down now dad will be expecting me and he will have a cow (not literally unfortunately he won't convert) if I'm late and interrupted again." I rolled my eyes and threw my cloak back on.

"you can't say anything about me Alice no one can know who I am until the ball I might tell Rosalie so she can come shopping with us but that's it don't worry about Edward he won't be able to read your mind or padre will go all 'I am superior' on me." Grumbling as we left heading down to the throne room, as we approached we could hear voices from inside.

"Seems we're a bit late." I sighed I was in for it now. The doors we thrown open and the guard dropped to one knew again murmuring 'Principessa' as I strode to my thrown, Alec walked forward to 'aid' me up the stairs and fell back in to position as I sat. I let out a small giggle as I took in the shocked faces of the Cullen's and Denali's as they looked to the kneeling guard and a now bouncy happy Alice who came in and bounded up to Jasper with the biggest grin on her face nearly flooring the poor guy with her happiness.

"Ah yes the reason for your invitation." I felt my father's irritation and sighed I would have to work my magic after this meeting.

"I am proud to announce that we are holding a ball in the honour of my daughter being crowned Principessa of the Volturi." Aro beamed around proudly. Carlisle was the first to recover minus Alice from the shock.

"Congratulations Aro my friend, this must be great thing to happen and I thank you for our invitation. Do we get to see the new princess?" He asked politely. And Aro smiled.

"Yes it is great Carlisle but the princess will stay hidden until the ball where she will be crowned." They all nodded and Aro waved them away. I felt there shock as Alice skipped out of the door beaming muttering about needing to go shopping I smiled to myself it was good to see her back.

"Isabella." I inwardly groaned as 2 guards flanked the door making sure no one came in or heard the conversation. I pulled down my hood and looked innocently up at Aro.

"Yes padre?" I asked sweetly, I could see him thawing out alreadyy.

"What was all that about and then you arrived late, this is not acceptable behaviour especially when your Principessa." He sighed; I got up and sat on his lap leaning in to his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said mournfully. "But it was good reason daddy Alice was so sad and in her head I saw what had been going on and what **he** had done to her and it was awful it really was and I needed to help her, I found out something else as well." By now he was rubbing my arm gently; he put a finger under my chin and raised my head to look him in the eye.

"What else did you find out mio Caro," He asked gently I knew tears had filled my eyes by his worried look and they weren't fake as it did hurt to think of what he did.

"He, he, he cheated on me daddy." I whispered lowering my head. Hisses went throughout the room and Aro snarled.

"He did what to MIA figlia?" he demanded in a deceptively calm voice and I nodded.

"That's why I had to go straight away, but that doesn't matter I have plans for that him he will pay I can't believe he cheated on me. As I have this super important ball coming up I haven't got a dress or anything to wear so I was thinking Rome or Paris for shopping to get the perfect outfits for me Jane Heidi Alice and maybe Rosalie ill show him I'm better than that whore he went off with, pleeeaasseee daddy?" I threw him the puppy eyes and out the corner of my eye I saw Marcus and Caius smirk.

"Of course il mio Tesoro the jet will be fuelled right away for you to leave whenever you wish but you must take a guard with you." He said and I threw him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I bounded out the room and teleported on the threshold to my room.

**Aro:**

I watched as my beautiful daughter bounced out the room in a daze I shook my head and looked at my brothers who both had amused smirks.

"I just got played didn't I?"

"Yes brother badly." Caius answered.

"However what she said about young Cullen was true I could tell by her demeanour." Marcus put in and I growled.

"I hope my dear friend Carlisle did not know about this abomination or his is not the man I thought he was. I would like nothing better than to rip the boys head of but of course Isabella would not like that, she prefers to deal with things herself." I ground out, I was pacing now, and it angered me to know that it still hurt mia figlia Bello. I ordered the jet to be fuelled and went to arrange a guard to accompany my Isabella on her shopping trip.

_**Ti amo Isabella Marie Swan, mi vuoi sposare?"**_

_**I love you Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella:**

I landed in my room and went to take of my cloak but I heard footsteps outside, I opened the door to find 2 guards stationed at my door. Rolling my eyes I shut the door threw the cloak and switched on some music, Eminem was a legend in my eyes and I put on one of my favorites:

_**Look if you had one shot, one opportunity to seize everything you every wanted in one moment would capture it or just let it slip?**_

_**Yo**_

_**His palms are sweaty,**_

_**Knees weak arms are heavy,**_

_**There's vomit on his sweater already,**_

_**Mom's spaghetti,**_

_**He's nervous**_

_**But on the surface he looks calm and ready**_

_**To drop bombs**_

_**But her keeps on forgetting**_

_**What he wrote down**_

_**The whole crowd**_

_**Goes so loud**_

_**He opens his mouth but the words won't come out**_

_**He choking how**_

_**Everybody joking now**_

_**The clocks run out**_

_**Time's up, over bloaw.**_

_**Snap back to reality **_

_**Oh there goes gravity**_

_**Oh there goes rabbit**_

_**He chokes he so mad**_

_**But he won't I've up that easy**_

_**No he won't have it**_

_**He knows his whole back to these ropes,**_

_**It don't matter **_

_**He's dope**_

_**He knows that but he's broke**_

_**He's so stagnant he knows**_

_**When he goes back to his mobile home**_

_**That's when it's back to the lab again, yo**_

_**This whole rhapsody**_

_**He better go capture the moment **_

_**And hope it don't pass him**_

_**Chorus;**_

_**You better lose yourself**_

_**In the music the moment you own it**_

_**You better never let it go**_

_**You only get one shot **_

_**Do not miss your chance to blow**_

_**This opportunity comes once in a life time **_

_**You better lose yourself**_

_**In the music the moment you own it**_

_**You better never let it go**_

_**You only get one shot **_

_**Do not miss your chance to blow**_

_**This opportunity comes once in a life time **_

_Eminem, Lose yourself _

I sat back and relaxed letting the music wash over me. I heard

voices outside it was Rosalie trying to see me and the guards

weren't letting her pass, getting up and throwing on my cloak.

"What is going on here?" I demanded the guards dropped to their knees.

"Forgive us Principessa we did not mean to disturb you, this lady would like to see you but we are on strict orders to not let anyone but Volturi personal past." One said really fast from the floor, I sighed.

"Rise, it is fine stick to your orders but let the black hairs pixie girl passed and Rosalie here please." I nodded to them and led Rosalie in to my room, she looked around in wonder. My room was decorated in shades of green with a rich cream carpet. Black leather sofa and chair was set by the balcony along with my black leather sleigh bed. I invited her to sit down on the sofa while I took the chair; I waited patiently for her to speak.

"I just wanted to thank you." She stated, I was confused and when I didn't speak she continued.

"Alice has been different for a long time and I knew today would be hard on her, she hasn't been this happy in 50 years so whatever you said to her thank you."

"That's ok, it wasn't right for Alice to be that unhappy especially over something that wasn't her fault. It shocked me to see the usually bubbly happy girl so low." I replied and Rosalie looked confused so I expanded a sound bubble and lowered my hood. Her reaction was funny, so much so that I laughed at the normally composed Rosalie Cullen was openly gaping at me, jaw firmly on the floor.

"Bella?" She whispered and I nodded.

"No wonder she was bouncing up and down. It's good to see you again it was strange not having you around, we all missed you." She smiled and then frowned.

"What do you mean 'wasn't he fault' what happened." I opened my mouth when said vampire bounded in then froze.

"You told her." I nodded and Alice grinned.

"That's great now we can all go shopping together and get ready together." She was happily jumping up and down and I hated to be the one to take her of her happy cloud.

"Alice you need to tell Rose what happened." I said and her head snapped up.

"I, I, I, can't Bella you saw what he said, he'll get me I've never seen him like that before there was a look in his eye." She was shaking violently and I went over to hug her leading her over to the sofa.

"Alice I can promise you that nothing will happen to you, even if I have to order guards to walk you around the castle and go home with you." She still looked uncertain so I continued.

"My father found out about it and it's safe to say he is not happy, **he** will be dealt with." Alice nodded reluctantly and turned to Rosalie and explained everything, from Edwards's betrayal to the threat. To say Rosalie was mad was a hideous understatement,

"He, there, what, ugh the bastard." She exclaimed throwing her hands up me and Alice nodded grimly.

"I'm thinking of a plan for him though." I smirked evilly.

"Well on to happier things the reason I came here is because of shopping we need gowns girls." Alice stated hands on her hips me ad Rose smiled.

"Well do you want the good news?" I asked they nodded.

"I begged my dad and we can fly out to Rome or Paris whenever for shopping." I said happily, "But we have to take a guard and I have to get Jane and Heidi." I got up and went to the door.

"Send word for Jane and Heidi to come here immediately." The nodded and disappeared, both women were here in minutes and I ushered them in.

"Heidi Jane meets Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie, Alice meet Jane and Heidi. Right intros over ladies where are we heading; Paris or Rome?"

"Paris." They said in unison and laughed. We all went to pack some clothes we would be staying overnight and I planned on going clubbing so we all backed for a night out and headed to the throne room, I had donned my cloak again.

"Padre is the jet fueled because me and these lovely ladies are heading to Paris and we won't be back until late tomorrow." I asked as soon as I was in the room.

"The jet is ready along with your guard you will be taking 6 guards with you and Jane and Heidi will be there as well as your guest." I rolled my eyes.

"Why the guard Padre, it's not like I need it I mean if I wanted to I could take out everyone in the Volturi and all other vampires in the world without standing up from my throne."

"Yes I know that mio caro but I don't want you to I would prefer it if I knew that if someone were to attack you, you could sit back and not do anything." He explained and I pouted,

"But daaddy." I began,

"No buts Isabella." Showing my maturity I stuck my tongue out.

"You're impossible." I huffed crossing my arms my father just raised an elegant eyebrow; we stared at each other until I was sure he wasn't going to give in.

"Fine, but they best not be hanging around me and they should be carrying out bags." I said stuffily sticking my nose in the air.

"Of course, nothing else for the princess." Aro nodded

"And I want to fly the jet." I demanded.

"No il mio Tesoro you cannot fly the jet we have a pilot." Aro sighed.

"But I wanna." I whined but he shook his head resolutely,

"Fine." I sighed and skipping over I kissed my father, uncles and Alec goodbye and hurried out to the limo which was waiting to take them to the airstrip. Once we were out of earshot Jane Heidi Alice and Rose burst out laughing I was puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?" I wondered.

"I can't believe you 'but daddy'd' Aro Volturi leader of the vampire world." Alice got out between laughs.

"And you stuck your tongue at him." Jane giggled I was still confused.

"Bella this is a guy who strikes fear in to vampires all over the world and you just demanded he make guards carry your bags and he gave in to you straight away." I grinned I could see there points.

"Well come on we have a plane to catch." We hurried of to the limo where it took us to the Volturi's privet airship and we took the black jet.

"I still think it's unfair that I can't fly the jet." I sighed wistfully as we boarded.

"Yes well you have people carrying your bags now so let's not complain." Heidi said. The flight to Paris was short where we discussed where we would go and what to buy; I knew that I wanted to buy a new pair of Christian louies. A limo took us to a 5* hotel near the high street and I found the first good thing about the guards as there were loads of men eyeing us up and one even tried to come over when a guard came and stopped him with a swift warning. The guards took our bags to our rooms and we headed straight out, going in shop after shop buying anything that caught our eye I picked out this strapless bottle green mini dress that I could not bend over in but I got thumbs up from the girls. Alice grabbed a pair of blue leather hot pants with a white _Paris_ vest. In Gucci Rosalie found 'The dress' for the ball, It was floor length blood red with a sweet heart neck line, fitted bodice that went to her hips before flowing out gently. She accompanied the dress with ruby drop earrings and a ruby choker and silk elbow length gloves; she looked stunning. Heidi was the next to find her dress in Chanel. It was floor length pale yellow halter neck, with a white ribbon around the middle as it flowed down loosely skimming her curves. She bought white pearl necklace and earrings with white silk elbow length gloves. Alice and Jane both found there dress' in Louis Vuitton. Alice was ice blue of the shoulder sleeved floor length satin gown, with deep blue diamante detailing at the top and she chose aqua marine earrings and necklace with blue elbow length gloves. Jane had a forest green one shoulder chiffon floor length dress with diamante broach on her left hip she chose white gloves and emerald jewelry. I still hadn't found my dress I was starting to I've up hope as we came out of Armani we were walking past D&G when I froze, in the window was there new evening gown collection and there was THE dress, I tossed my latest bag to the guard and rushed in to the shop I had to have it. It was dark blue strapless satin dress with fitted bodice down to the top of my hips where it flared out in to elegant ruffles. It had crystals from the chest going down the right side to the skirt where the scattered. It fitted perfectly I stepped out of the fitting room and the girls gasped.

"Oh Bella." Jane sighed.

"It's perfect." Rose whispered.

"You look stunning." Heidi breathed.

"The bell of the ball." Alice quoted.

"It's the dress isn't it?" The all nodded mutely, I chose a blue and white diamond choker with silver rippling through it, silver silk gloves and blue diamond earrings. The dress was bagged up and handed to the guards with strict instructions to guard it with their lives. It was getting late so we headed back to get ready for out night out, I was wearing a backless black cat suit that left nothing to the imagination, with black knee length leather stiletto boots. I curled my hair then brushed it out to give it the messy waves look and it fell to my hips. Rosalie was wearing black wet look leggings with black platform heels and a deep red boob tube that was cut off just above her navel. She wore her hair in a high ponytail on the crown of her head. Alice was wearing her new blue hot pants and _Paris_ vest with blue stilettos and her hair in its usual inky spikes. Heidi came out in a daring grey and green long sleeve leotard with green platforms hair flowing down in curls to the middle of her back. Finally Jane came out in a tight black LBD with a shocking red streak down the side; the dress was just long enough to cover everything she had Christian louis platforms hells of and her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. We were taken out to _Lips_ and instead of waiting in the ridiculously long like I went straight up to the bouncer and slipped him a 50 we went in and grabbed a booth. We danced for hours, on the bar and tables and me and Heidi got up on the poles. we fell out of the club with multiple phone numbers from different guys and headed back, some guys were following us shouting so the guards surrounded us and walked us back to the hotel and left to deal with them men who I had a suspicion just became dinner. We all got changed throwing on slacks and we sat up talking about my wedding and by the time we had to check out we had figured a colour scheme brides made venue who was giving me away and who was doing the ceremony. We flew back and landed back in Volterra at 11am, the short drive back to the castle was filled with animated, I donned my cloak and headed in going straight to the throne room as the girls headed up to put the stuff away I had the guards take mine up where they would be put away for me. The doors were open for me as I stroad in the banded shut and guarded so I took down my hood.

"Ahh mia figlia your back, I hope the trip was a success." I nodded and grinned.

"I found the perfect dress, it's gorgeous but I have to ask do I have a tiara?"

"Of course mio caro a silver diamond why do you ask?" Aro asked me and I shrugged.

"My dress is blue with clear crystals on it I just didn't want it to clash." I replied then grinned.

"You'll give me away at my wedding won't you daddy?" I asked sweetly and he beamed. "Uncle Marcus you'll do the ceremony for us as well?" He nodded happily,

"Uncle Caius you have an important job, I want you to plan the Honey moon and keep it secret from everyone so they don't tell me or Alec." He smiled and nodded I clapped happily the only thing I had to do is ask my bridesmaids and decide on a maid of honor. I kissed my father and uncles and rushed out the room I needed to change as more guests would be arriving today, I downed my last flask of blood and threw on pale blue skinny jeans brown fur boots and white top with my cloak and head back to the throne room early this time as I didn't want a repeat of the day before. The meeting was the same as yesterday without the interruptions we welcomed the amazon and Egyptian covens and a few nomads. I went straight to Heidi's room.

"Heidi would you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids?" She was jumping up and down squealing so I took it as a yes we stayed celebrating until she had duties when rushed to find Rosalie who was reading a magazine in hers and Emmett's room. Emmett and Jasper was hanging with Felix, demi and Alec in the games room so I went in.

"Hey rose."

"Oh hello Bella what's up?" She asked putting down her magazine.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." I said in a rush.

"Really." She squeaked and I nodded.

"Yes!" she shrieked clapping happily. We were speaking for a while when I had to leave to fine Jane, she was happily humming going through her clothes.

"Janey you know your my sister don't you?" I asked from the door and she smiled.

"Well how would my sister like to be one of my maids of honor?" I asked nonchalantly looking at my nails she screamed and leaped at me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled jumping up and down clapping. I rushed off to find Alice who was sitting in the gardens.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh Hello Bella." She grinned.

"So I was thinking of having 2 maids of honor with my two bridesmaids what do you think."

"That's a good idea I think we could work that in to the plan she said and I could see her editing things in her head.

"Yeah that's good, I've asked Jane already I was thinking of asking Heidi as 2nd maid what do you think?" I saw he face fall she actually believed me.

"But then I've already asked her to be a bridesmaid so I was thinking who better than my best, favourite sister in the entire world?" I said.

"Who's that?" She asked sadly, I shook my head.

"Well I don't know if you know her she's quite small, always happy and bouncy. A very annoying pixie, that Alice Cullen." She threw herself at me screaming loudly.

"This is going to be awesome thank you Bella thank you." She skipped off happily humming and I went to go and spend some much needed time with Alec.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The ball**

**Bella**

The rest of the week passed in a blur, with us welcoming guests and me staying hidden from everyone apart from the guard and the girls. The woman were busy helping prepare for the ball and planning my wedding which is set for 2 weeks after the ball. I know nothing about it apart from who's in it, Alec has grown close with Emmett and Jasper so there in the wedding with Rosie and Alice apart from that I have been told to stay out. The day before the ball found me sat in my room I was wondering what I was going to do about **him**, I wanted to get my revenge personally but part of me wanted to hand him over to my father and watch as he suffered. I blinked to Alec's room for some company he always knew what to do and how to cheer me up.

"Hey baby what's the matter." He asked softly as I collapsed on to his bed.

"What shall I do about **him**, I don't want to kill him because I respect Carlisle too much but I want him to suffer." I answered miserably, he kissed me deeply. Pulling back he looked deep in to my eyes and smiled gently.

"Don't stress about it, you will think of something and when you do he had better watch out."

"I love you did you know that?" I said with a smile he shook his head,

"No I don't believe I did." He smirked and I kissed him.

"I love you." Kissing him again and repeating 'I love you' in between kisses, we made love and he took away all my troubles because at that moment there was just us.

Alec had made me feel a lot better, after a shower we had sat and spoke just me and him. With all that's been going on we've had hardly any time together but we had just made up for that. I checked in with mv father to go over the procedure for the ball.

"Hello Padre, I just wanted to go through the schedule for tomorrow." I said as I walked in to his private study, only me and the brothers were aloud in here not even the wives.

"Ah mio caro you have the perfect timing I was just about to send for you. The ball with start at 7:30pm the guests shall mingle for 30minutes, at 8:00 you will be outside with Alec and I shall announce you he will lead you in there will be a royal blue cushion where you will kneel where you will agree to the vows been said, I will crown you Alec will help you rise and you have your speech and the ball commences. Unfortunately you will have to speak with mostly everyone because they will want to mean you. I am also going to announce you engagement, you wedding is going to be open for anyone to witness as I would like anyone who wants to celebrate there." I nodded and hugged my father and ran to gather the girls we all piled in to my room.

"Ladies we all need to hunt tonight because tomorrow we will be busy the ball starts at 7:30 and were starting to get ready at 12." I told them.

"What!" Alice and Heidi yelped then giggled.

"That's only 7 and a half hours that's 1 hour each." I nodded grimly it was going to be a stretch.

"Well never mind us." Jane piped in and Alice looked horrified slash confused so Jane continued. "What about the Princess, our priority is her! She. Is. Getting. Crowned." She breathed out each word separately and everyone's eyes widened and Alice actually started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Rosalie said soothingly "We will figure something out." We all nodded.

"Oh by the way ladies I may be adding to your stress after the ball, well the wedding planners anyway." I sighed, Jane, Alice, Rose and Heidi's heads snapped up.

"Daddy wanted an open wedding." I mumbled under my breath all of them apparently heard because there was a sharp intake of breath. Alice took some deep breaths.

"This is ok, everything will be ok Bella's father is not crazy." She was chanting this under her breath, we all burst out laughing. They left to changed and we met in the lobby to hunt we wanted to take the men but they were still in the dark at who I was. I took Rose and Alice to the forest while Jane and the others went to the back alleys, they finished first so we all gathered in the forest. I looked at my watch.

"Right ladies its 6am we have 4 hours until we need to head back and spend some time with the gents before we hit the dressing area so I suggest a little game." I grinned around and Jane smirked.

"Take down no powers?"

"Hell yeah." yelled the Volturi girls, but Alice and Rose were looking confused.

"Basics someone is chosen to be 'it' the chase us and try and take you down, if you get taken down your then 'it'." Heidi explained.

"Rules: no taking down the person who got you, no leaving the forest and no using powers." Chelsea continued.

"I'll start." I yelled and they flew off I waited 10 seconds before I sprinted after them, I spotted Heidi leaping through the trees and grinned. I ran and pushed myself of a thick oak tree and caught her mid leap we landed on the floor hard laughing.

"Heidi's it." I shouted and jumped away skirting in and out and finally swinging up and perching on a low branch watching, in the distance I hers Heidi call that Jane was it. I leapt down and sprinted away, we continued this until 9:50 when we headed back up. I went to hang with Alec, he showed me his tux for this evening with matching blue tie and diamond cuff links he was going to look good it I say so myself. The time flew by and I soon found myself in the dressing area getting pampered and preened. I sat back and relaxed as the girls set to work, I sat in my underwear as the others got ready. We all put our dresses last minute and they helped me in to mine, at 7:25 the headed to the main hall for the ball. I slipped my shoes on and sat gently on the bench waiting for Alec, he arrived at quarter to 8.

"Wow baby you look gorgeous." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I replied. He walked me through the gardens then led me up to the grand ball room. I waited nervously for my father to announce me, the I heard from the inside.

"May I have your attention please, Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you mia belle figlia." The doors were thrown open and Alec led me in and my father yelled "Isabella Marie Swan." As I was led up the center of the room I heard a few near silent gasps as the crowd clapped and cheered. I knelt on the blue cushion and Alec stepped aside.

"Do you Isabella promise to do the best for your people, follow and insure of our rules and accept all responsibilities that come with being princess." Marcus who was doing the ceremony asked grandly.

"I do." I stated clearly.

"Then I crown you Principessa Isabella Marie Swan!" My father stepped forward and placed a beautiful diamond tiara on my head, Alec step forward and helped me up (not that I needed it I'm a vampire).

"Thank you all for coming to my coronation I hope you all have a wonderful evening." I called out with a smile my father stepped back up.

"Please continue and the princess and her wonderful fiancé will be mingling and please accept this gracious invitation to the wedding held in 2 weeks' time, Let the ball commence." The music started up again and Alec led me down to the floor where we took the first dance, throughout the sing more couples came on until it was full of gracefully rotating dancers. Me and Alec broke and mingled in the crowd the first to approach me were the Cullen's minus Edward, Esme rushed over and if she could cry I'm sure she would be.

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella. We didn't know what happened to you, I've missed you so much." She hugged me lightly, Carlisle was next agreeing with Esme and giving me a hug. Emmett was beaming and scooped me up in his arms and span me around putting me down for me to be hugged by Jasper. We all speaking when I had to move on but I promised to come back later and talk, I walked around and spoke to the amazon coven the Irish coven and the Egyptians. I danced with nearly all the male vampires in the room and finally managed to fight my way back to the Cullen's minus Edward again. We were all having a nice relaxed conversation until Carlisle said,

"We were so surprised when Edward came home and told us you had split up with him and asked us to leave again of course we respected you wishes but didn't understand." I went stiff I felt a blind rage and it was causing thunder and lightning outside I felt my self-shaking as the rage built Jasper fell to his knees. The rest of the Cullen's to a step back and Alec was by my side in an instant cupping my face in his hands calming me down, I took a few deep unneeded breathes and gave the Cullen's a small apologetic smile.

"I will speak with you all tomorrow I am sorry but I must leave now." I said stiffly they nodded and I left the ball with Alec breathing deeply settling the clashing weather. I slipped out of my dress and hung it to be dry cleaned I threw on a robe and snuggled in to Alec on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it." He asked softly I shook my head and we laid in compatible silence until the sun came up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Edward**

Tanya and I were stood behind the rest of our families waiting for this tiresome princess to arrive; I didn't see what the fuss was about. The main doors swung open and Aro shouted,

"May I present mia figlia Isabella Marie Swan!" My jaw dropped and my family gasped and turned to look at me, I couldn't believe it the human I left behind was now a vampire but not just any vampire _the princess_ of vampires. I cursed mentally for not draining her when I had then chance, if she or my family find out of my deceit I am going to be in a very unfortunate position. During my musings Bella had made her little speech and Aro announced her engagement to Alec Volturi of all people, the ball went ahead full swing.

"Edward did Bella say anything to you after she split with you?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

"No she just told me to leave." I wasn't lying about that she did kick me but I broke up with her and I thought at the time I wouldn't see her again. I took Tanya to the dance floor as far away from Bella as possible.

"What are you going to do if she finds out?" Tanya questioned.

"I dunno." I shrugged she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think you get it, Aro announced her as mia figlia."

"So?" Italian was one of the few languages I have yet to learn.

"It means my daughter." I froze.

"What! Are you sure?" I hissed and Tanya nodded grimly. We continued dancing and mingling out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella approach Carlisle a second time. They were speaking happily when he mentioned the family leaving and her entire body went stiff, she started shaking Jasper went to his knees and a horrendous storm blew up outside.

"We have to leave now." Tanya whispered, she grabbed my arm and we hurried out the doors to our room.

**BELLA**

I strode through the castle in a foul mood; I cannot believe that arrogant bastard. He told his family that I wanted them to leave he is going to pay, as I was walking up the corridor towards the throne room I heard raised voices. I threw open the doors with a flick of my wrist and they slammed shut behind me, I wasn't surprised to find the Romanians in here, everyone went silent as I strode in.

"What do you think you are doing interrupting us little girl." Sneered Vladimir, he really wasn't helping my mood so I hissed at him as I walked forward to my throne.

"Ah yes the new princess." Stephan said scathingly, "Aro you can barely run this place as it is and now you've given you self extra hassle with this." He gestured at me out of the corner of my eyes I saw my father and uncles faces darken and dad went to speak but I beat him to it.

"What gives you the right to come in here and insult me and my family, you have no clue who you are speaking about." I hissed I was on my feet, I felt the rage building bringing in another heavy thunderstorm.

"Look little girls should be seen and not heard you should keep to that if you had any sense." Vladimir growled and I snapped, I paralyzed them and surrounded them in a ring of fire witch was getting smaller by the second. I stalked towards them snarling, the storm was making the windows rattle dangerously and I saw my father exchange uneasy looks with my uncles.

"Little girl ey, you do not know what I am capable of so you should be quiet." I shrank the flame ring so it was licking their clothes.

"I am sick of people assuming things, lying and thinking they no best and if I were you I would leave now and do not return unless you want to become a pile of ash." I extinguished the flames and pushed them outside slamming the doors behind them. Turning around to face the brothers I saw they all had looks of concern.

"Mio caro what has angered you?" Dad asked gently.

"Edward Cullen." I spat and got 3 snarls in return.

"What has that fool done to you?"

"He told the Cullen's that I asked them to leave, he lied to them saying I wanted them to leave me alone just after my father died in hospital. He lied and left me for that whore even if he didn't want me anymore he could have let the family stay, they were my everything." I was barely audible by the time I finished and the brothers were outraged.

"Come osa mentire, soprattutto dopo la morte di tuo padre? La sporcizia deve essere punito!" Caius had slipped in to Italian in his rage slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"He will pay for this I will make sure of it." I hissed and teleported from the room straight to Carlisle and Esme's room I knocked and a soft 'come in' was uttered.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said with a smile and invited me to sit.

"Ciao."

"Are you feeling better I don't know what I said to make you upset but Jasper said that he felt pure rage coming of off you" He told me albeit uncertainly.

"It was nothing you did and I don't hold you responsible at all but before I explain I think it would be better if I spoke to all the family apart from Edward and Tanya." I explained and called the others in my head. Once they all piled in I stood up and walked to the window with my back facing them.

"When I found out you left the second time was possibly the worst day of my life I didn't, as Edward told you, break up with him and ask you to leave he broke up with me and I kicked him out of my house." I took a breath and span 'round. "The day he left me was the last day I spent in forks. The day he left me was the day I had just lost Charlie due to a heart attack. The day he left me was the day I lost everything my boyfriend, my family, my father and my life. He sentenced me to death the day he left either the Volturi or I would lose it myself as he took away my family and I had lost my best friend for him so Jake wasn't there to pick up the pieces this time. I came to the Volturi and you can see its going brilliantly for me and I was excited to hear you were coming for my ball, but I saw Alice and found out the real reason Edward left me. He was cheating on me with Tanya and when Alice found out he threatened her."

"He. Did. What?" Jasper snarled as everyone looked towards Alice. She told them what happened and Jasper and Esme looked heartbroken Emmett and Carlisle were fuming

"This is unforgiveable!" Carlisle exclaimed, "He has lied, hurt and betrayed. This cannot go unpunished." The Cullen patriarch finished gravely.

"If the main thing here wasn't what he did to Bella I would kill him myself." Jasper growled curling his hands in to fists, pulling Alice to his side.

"I won't have him killed because I respect you too much but he will be punished for what he has done, he hurt me more than anyone and I won't let that go." Bella told them softly. The Cullen family nodded, Bella stood up.

"Thank you for understanding, I wouldn't want to lose you for the third time because of him." She said softly leaving the family to their thoughts.

_**Translation.**_

_**Come osa mentire, soprattutto dopo la morte di tuo padre? La sporcizia deve essere punito;**_

_**How dare he lie, especially after the death of your father? The filth must be punished**_

**Sorry it has taken so long guys I'm kinda stuck for ideas on this and **_**Powerful Revenge **_**so if you got any thoughts let me know :)**

**Please R&R to let me know what you think**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
